The present invention relates to bar code readers and more particularly, to a detector assembly for use in a low cost bar code reader.
In present day optical bar code readers which are utilized in checkout counters for reading coded labels attached to the purchased merchandise items, a demand has arisen for the development of low cost compact scanners which can be used where the checkout operator is in a sitting position during the checkout operation. An example of this type of optical scanner may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,551 which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. As the elements of the scanner and the distances between the elements become smaller, it was found that the alignment of the optical elements to each other became very hard to accomplish and very time consuming which increased the cost of the scanner.